The wonder of you
by Kotay3
Summary: After a long day at the office it's wonderful to have someone to come home to.


**The wonder of you  
**

Sam sat at his desk doing his best to ignore the bouncing of the rubber ball coming from the other side of the wall. Donna had already stopped by together with Josh to give him a heads-up on Toby's currently bad mood. Not that it came of as any surprise. Toby had been in a constant bad mood for the whole week fueling Sam's own frustration.

The president's two leading speechwriters where having one of their unusual writers block.

Sam looked down on the blank piece of paper in front of him.

The bouncing on the other side continued the speed increasing.

Sam let out a tired sigh and slowly rose from his desk, stretching his back and rolling his shoulders in a wane effort to get the tension out of his shoulders.

He knocked on the door connecting his office to Toby's hearing the bouncing stop before starting again.

" Ginny, I told you that unless there is an immediate emergency like the president getting death threats or someone trying to blow up the white house then I'm not to be disturbed!" Toby's voice held its usual grumpy and frustrated tone only this time lingering with weariness.

Sam's lips curved into a little smile. The dismissive tone in his voice could have cowered someone weaker but not Sam. He frowned at how worn out Toby had sounded.

It had been a stressful week with the preparations for the president's re-election turning the white house up side down and the writers block on top of that.

Neither of them had gotten close any sleep since it started which clearly started to affect their work. Toby had accompanied the president together with CJ, Josh, Donna and Leo on visits to Louisiana and Huston for the primary elections.

Before that they'd never left the office before midnight and usually passed out as soon as they hit the bed.

Sam hadn't had the opportunity talk to him since he came home this morning as Toby had taking a cab straight to the office from the airport.

Sam pushed down the handle and opened the door. Toby sat with his legs resting on top of the papers on his desk. The trashcan was filled with paper balls as well as the area around it.

At least he hadn't set it on fire yet Sam thought grinning ay the thought.

Tired brown eyes met concerned blue and Toby lifted his right hand to slowly scratch the back of his head before letting it fall to his side. He tried to give his younger lover a reassuring smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"Hey" Sam said softly

"Hey back"

Sam walked up to his lover letting his hands rest on the older mans tense shoulders before starting to work out the knots. Toby let out a hiss as a tender muscle was kneaded before letting out moan in relief, tilting his head to give Sam better access.

"I see that you've been productive" Sam said in a slight teasing tone giving the paper balls on the floor an amused nod.

" Not that it work out the way I planned" Toby let out a displeased growl glaring at the offending objects before settling back in his chair letting Sam's hands continue to do their magic.

He had really missed his lover's presence the last few days not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Not having the opportunity to see, talk to or just simply touch the younger man had been hard on him.

Since they got together almost a year ago they hadn't gone longer than a day without at least talking to each other on the phone. This time it hadn't been any time left for doing that, Toby having to work almost around the clock with the others to make sure that everything worked out as it should for the president, Sam working just as hard in the office with a double workload.

Not to mention their current writers block.

He'd been out on an errand when Toby came in this afternoon and he'd decided to wait for at least an hour before knocking on his lover's door.

Nothing between them had changed at work; they were strictly professional while at the office. They had come out to their colleges and the president six months ago. CJ, Donna and Josh had taken the news well, genially happy for their friends. Although CJ had threatened Toby with bodily harm if he ever hurt Sam.

Toby had been ready to give the president his resignation and had been both surprised and relived when he and Sam had received the president's blessing accompanied with a slap on the back.

The only one that had voiced any concern was Leo, pointing out that their relationship easily could destroy the president's campaign if it got out to the media.

Leo was still a bit unease about the situation but didn't outright disapprove to their relationship. Since he'd been involved with the president for over 30 years he knew how happy his lover was for the young lawyer he'd come to see as a son. Any problems would be dealt with as they popped up. Together they and the rest of the staff members were going to do their best to protect the two speechwriters. Come hell of high water.

"Hey, it's time to get home" Sam whispered in Toby's ear getting a sleepy grunt in response before he slowly let go of the other man's shoulders.

Toby tiredly got out of the chair leaning a bit on Sam for support as they got out of the office and into Sam's car in the parking lot. He couldn't wait to get home to lie down with his lover and hopefully get a good night sleep.

The ride to their apartment was in a blur. Sam led his exhausted lover into their bedroom and undressed him with tender touches. He pulled over the comforter to cover them both before he lied down feeling Toby spoon up behind him letting one of Toby's arms curl security around him.

He felt a soft feathery kiss on his lips and he snuggled happily closer to Toby's warm chest.

"I've missed you." Sam almost missed the quiet statement spoken with clear sincerity. Toby was rarely the man to show his emotions and the simple statement showed how much he loved and trusted Sam.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine. I love you" Sam tried to pour all the love he felt for Toby in the sentence and it seemed to have worked as Toby hugged him a little closer.

"Good night love" Toby replied sleepily making Sam smile softly. He closed his eyes letting the sound of Toby's heartbeat lull him into a deep dreamless sleep feeling loved and secure.


End file.
